


Storm Women

by Biesy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biesy/pseuds/Biesy
Summary: The histories of the women from the stormiest of  the Seven Kingdoms, from the mythical Elenei, daughter of God's, to Shireen Baratheon rightfull heir to the Iron Trone.





	Storm Women

Elenei. Elenei. Elenei.  
Elenei of the seas they called her, clothed in naught but seafoam, beautiful and serene. But people always forgot (or wanted to forget) that she was also off the storms. Life and Death. Beauty and Destruction. Calm and Chaos.

The currents were hers, sea and winds; oh how she loved letting herself go in them, drift away. She also loved to race them. She always won, they were her after, all. The seas were her father’s domain, the feared god of the seas. Her mother reigned over the skies and winds as goddess.  
But the place none of them had full dominion over, that green and sturdy land, made of rocks and vegetation instead of air and seafoam and saltwater and inhabited by creatures, so different from those of the seas…that was something strange and exiting. Sure the winds also blew there and waves crashed against its shores, but it still stood unmoved and unfazed by the grasps of her parents power.  
The place of land with the steep cliffs fascinated her, she felt almost drawn to it. It was so very green, not green like the sea but a vibrant, vivid, lush true green. Forrest, plants., it was like a sea of trees, a sea of green. She would love to swim there, or walk, because she had learned that that was what the inhabitants of the green land did. Children of the forest and the children of the stones lived there. And all kinds of animals, with furs instead of scales and claws and horns instead of fins!


End file.
